


The Lady

by carryonmybabycastiel48



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Padme lives Au, Padmé Amidala Lives, bc I need her to, probably, will add more when I know where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmybabycastiel48/pseuds/carryonmybabycastiel48
Summary: Padmé lives and becomes important in the Rebellion
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Lady

The Sith Lord formerly known as Anakin Skywalker stared out the facility’s viewport at the lava fields beyond. From here he could see the construction of his ‘fortress’, as his master had instructed. Vader understood why his Master had told him to build it there; the same reason he made sure Vader was constantly in pain within his suit. Every time he looked at that one craggy mountain of rocks, that one stretch of burning river, anger surged through him, as well as the pain and loss.

_‘You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!’ Anakin groaned and cried out, his cauterized limbs still searing the pain into his mind. He glared up at Obi-Wan, his friend, his mentor, and his anger swelled up again, burning up his chest, into his throat, and out his mouth. ‘I HATE YOU!’ ‘You were my brother Anakin. I loved you.’ Anakin slid further down the hill and the ruined leg of his pants caught fire, tearing up his clothing, leaving him screaming and writhing in pain._

The door hissed open and pulled his thoughts back to the present, straightening up, continuing to stare out the window.

“Lord Vader.” Ah. Admiral Quist. Vader did not respond.

“M-my Lord, we have intercepted an encoded transmission. We believe it may be from a small band of rebels.”

“And? What does it say, Admiral?”

“W-well, sir… you should really hear it for yourself.”

Vader turned around slowly and looked at the young Admiral dead on. He sensed the man shrink and nearly smirked to himself. He strode forward out of the room and to the transmission room, past the quaking Admiral. Upon entering the room, the officers snapped to attention.

“Play the transmission.”

“Right away, sir!”

The transmission was garbled and staticky, but what came through worked its way through Vader’s suit and into his remaining bones.

“…Lady… meet you… talk…”

“Agr… see you… Fulcrum… Force – with you.”

_That last voice. Vader knew that last voice. But… his Master… he said she was dead. He…. He had told him that-_

“My Lord, what should we do?”

The room went dead silent, the lonely sound coming from Vader’s respirator and the silent yet screaming glances of the officers in the room.

  * _What the hell Kev why would you ask that_
  * _Oh kriffing hell what have I done_
  * _Oh no this is going to be so much paperwork_



“Admiral, prepare my shuttle. I want the location of that transmission. When you have it, send me the coordinates. Do not fail me.”

“Yes, Lord Vader!”

As the door hissed shut behind him and the sounds of relieved sighs and frantic movements faded behind him, deep within the metal and machinery now known as Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyyyyysss I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I want to at least try to get it out. This is just the prologue, there will be more of a story eventually, but I really wanted to post this. Let me know what you think! ^_^


End file.
